Digimon World Reboot
by SpaceRyder69
Summary: When the last human logged out, and the servers were closed, that was supposed to be the End. But it was only the beginning of something much worse. And now a young girl must traverse this broken, abandoned world, if she wants any hope of getting home. At least she won't be alone... / A Digimon World 3 Story, post game events. Story ends at Chapter 4 unless people want it continued
1. The Message

**Realized I had this old concept sitting around in my files, figured I'd post it for fun after a quick skim through.**

 **Though I definitely apologize for the opening that beats you over the head with Main Character exposition lol let me know if you enjoy but I honestly don't blame anyone that clicks away after the first section XD**

* * *

A door slamming punctuated the end of yet another argument, as Sen Chikara made her way down the stairs and away from her home. Leaving behind the apartment complex while slipping in her earphones, turning on her music to block out the world around her.

For a girl of only 16, Sen had been forced to experience some terrible things in her short life. Just a year ago, both her and her mother were in a terrible car accident. While her mother was killed, Sen survived with some bad injuries. It was a miracle she lived, but what followed sometimes made the young girl wish she hadn't...

Hitoshi Chikara was by no means a bad Father, he had always been hardworking and dutiful to his family. But after the accident, death of his wife and medical bills piled on by his daughters injuries, the man changed. His patience was limited, his temper short, and his blood pressure high. Working hard throughout the week, and spending most of his weekends drinking away the stress, a gap formed between Father and Daughter.

They grew distant, rarely spoke and when they did was often antagonistic. Things that needed to be said were buried beneath spite and resentment, issues were left untended to. And even a year later, neither of them had gotten over what happened Hitoshi's wife, Sen's mother...

And after a particularly nasty argument, over Hitoshi's bad drinking habits, Sen had left on possibly the worst note she could have.

But that didn't matter now, as she made her way further and further away from home. With her music playing, the world around her didn't exist, she could put away all those complicated feelings and pent up emotions. Sen needed stability, and spending a few hours or an evening as far away from home as she could walk was always a good start.

 **. . .**

 _"Today marks the 5th anniversary since the fall of the A.o.A at the hands of-"_

Rolling her eyes, Sen scrolled past the headline on her phone. Relaxing on the bench while waiting for her bus to arrive. By now it was nearly evening, the sun was setting beyond the city skyline. She'd been walking for at least four hours, assuming her Father was even awake he was probably going to start looking for her. Which would just lead to another argument, so she figured it was about time to head home.

She adjusted her ball cap a bit to hide her eyes and brushed her short red and black hair aside. Wincing as she refocused her eyes onto her phone screen. Images of a long forgotten company logo attached to an article about the events that took place Five Years ago. The game that changed the world with the advanced technology that came alongside it. Changed the world, and nearly destroyed it...

Digimon Online

She'd never been interested in video games, and after the terrorist events surrounding the game most people were surprised it was ever revived by the company that came after MAGAMI. Even so, the idea of running around a fake world with weird little creatures following her wasn't very appealing, so unlike most of those in her class she avoided it. But it was popping up more with the anniversary of the day that kid saved the world.

Her thoughts returned to reality, as the bus came to a stop before her. Not that she heard it, music playing too loud in her ears, blocking out all other sounds.

 _"Sen."_

She stopped in her tracks, looking around confused to find who had said her name.

 _"Sen..."_

Wait, how could she hear anyone? Her music was-

 _"Sen!"_

Her headphones cut out, the music in her ears replaced by quiet static. Her head whipped around, the voice sounded like it was speaking directly into her ears!

"What the..." Before her was a small store window, a few old tube TVs stacked on top of each other inside. The screens were static, pictures distorted but she could just barely make out a strange face. It was almost human, but had sharp teeth, yellow hair and... Some kind of red mask?

 ** _"SEN!"_**

"Agh!" She stumbled back, as if the distorted images would jump out at her, "Okay, screw this!" She said aloud, turning back to the bus only to see it was already driving away, "HEY!"

 _"Sen... I need your help."_ Stopping, she slowly turned back around, staring at the screens. One look at those passing by told her nobody else was seeing or hearing this. _"The old warehouses on Kanima Street, hurry!"_

Before the screens returned to being blank, and Sen was left standing there confused. She looked back to the bus already turning the next corner and narrowed her eyes. Whatever this was, it was way more interesting than going home just to get yelled at again.

Pulling open her phone, she searched for the location online. And took the first step in a long, treacherous journey.

 **. . .**

The address Sen was given wasn't very far away, surprisingly. It only took her about twenty minutes of walking to arrive at the old broken down warehouse. She was keeping her eyes out for any suspicious people in the area but it looked completely abandoned. The darkening clouds overhead certainly didn't help with the atmosphere.

After hopping the fence, she spotted a broken door on the side of the building. Sen took a single step towards the door before it creaked loudly, sending a chill down her spine as she spotted a familiar logo on the side of the building. It was faded and nearly worn away, but there was no mistaking the symbol of Digimon Online.

"Yeah okay, screw this." Sen huffed, turning to leave when the roar of thunder filled the sky above, followed by a downpour of frigid rain, "Agh! Okay okay!" She shouted, covering her phone as she ran towards the door, not seeing anywhere else to take shelter. She pushed it open and stepped inside, wiping some of the water off of her face, "Ugh... Great." She muttered in annoyance, clothes soaked.

Looking around, she tucked her arms together tightly for warmth and started looking around. The warehouse was filled with shelves upon shelves, each one packed full of old broken down equipment. Mostly large orb-like chambers? From what Sen could tell, this was all decommissioned stuff from Digimon Online... Or maybe that was just the logo on the building?

"Huh?" Sen stopped as she spotted some light emitting from one of the pods. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she started walking towards it. Her curiosity piqued and her common sense being tossed aside as she tucked her phone and earphones into her pockets. The pod had some lights flickering, but wasn't connected to anything. Peaking inside the open chamber, she could see it had a chair inside.

Leaning over, she quirked an eyebrow trying to get a read on what this thing was.

"Ngh!" She yelped suddenly, leaning a little further forward than she'd meant too. Tumbling head first, she landed in the pod upside down and only had enough time looking up to see the door closing, "Hey! Let me out of here!" She shouted, readjusting herself and pounding on the door.

But her senses were totally overwhelmed, as more lights turned and a loud humming filled her ears.

Sen had no idea what was going on, but knew it couldn't be any good!

What came next was the feeling of falling, flashing lights swirling around her and making it impossible to see. They filled her eyes even when she closed them tightly. Sen could feel her body moving, lurching and going over great arches like she was riding some kind of roller coaster. She felt like she was going to vomit, the entire ride lasted for a few minutes before something sparked and the lights began to flicker.

The movement ceased, and the lights shut down in an instant. But she could still barely see, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she shoved open the door to her container and hit the ground roughly, "Ugh... Th-That was... Oh god..." She held her stomach, fearing she might vomit any moment now.

But as her sight returned, she realized she was in total darkness. The floor beneath her didn't feel like concrete but some kind of metal. She pulled out her phone hastily, turning on the flashlight and trying to look around. Fear began to grip her, as Sen realized she was in a completely different place now. Standing up on shaky legs, she turned back to the pod.

"What did you do? Where did you take me!?" She demanded, slapping the old, broken down looking piece of equipment. Sen demanded the answers she was already afraid to accept, the realization of what that pod had been was sinking in. Inside that warehouse, all that old tech from Digimon Online. The truth was weighing heavily on her, and she could feel her heart starting to race, "I-I can't... I can't be here... This place shouldn't even exist anymore..."

As the tears of fear began to well up in her eyes, Sen had to accept that she was in the old Digital World.


	2. Welcome to Asuka City

**So I've got like 2 more of these after this one, just gonna throw them up over the next few days. But let me know if people are interested and I may continue. Have a nice day :)**

* * *

She must have sat inside that broken down pod for an hour, looking for buttons or wires she could mess with, before giving up on it turning back on. With no other options, she used her phones light to guide the way around this big empty room. Following the way to the door, she stepped out into a massive lobby. Just as before, everything here was dark and empty. Seats behind the counter unattended, computers all shut off.

As the misty eyed girl walked by, running her fingers over the countertop she noted something, "No dust..." Before spotting a bit of light up ahead, through a half opened door at the top of some stairs. Not seeing anything better to do, Sen made her way towards it. Her foot steps echoing throughout the emptiness around her.

Reaching the door, she began to slowly push it open. It was a small struggle, the door seemed like it was supposed to be automatic so she had to force it a little. Of course when it gave way, it slide into the wall slot at its end quite easily. And with that out of the way, Sen stepped outside.

It was only slightly brighter outside, if only by proxy. The air wasn't fresh, it tasted stale and stagnant just like the air inside the building. Things were still dark, the sky above was empty and dark, the city laid out before her was overcast in a sheet of grey. Nothing moved, there wasn't even a breeze despite her position overlooking the area. Before her, the only way she could go was down. To her right, she could see a row of buildings and to her left was a large park alongside a river that ran beyond the bridge and gate.

"If I'm really stuck here... I need to find some kind of supplies." She decided, beginning her descent into Asuka City.

Everything was eerily quiet, nothing but the sound of her footsteps echoing throughout the empty streets. She kept going until she could make out the signs over a few buildings. An Inn and an Item Shop, those sounded like good places to start. Reaching the top of the stairs, she moved towards the door to the inn and slowly started pushing it open.

Poking her head in, she could see it was still the same strange darkness inside, "What is going on here?" Sen muttered, leaving the door open for the extra light as she made her way around the counter and towards the back. It didn't seem like anyone was home, but in the next room she saw dozens of bed and bunk beds lining the walls. A number of blankets and pillows, "Great... At least I'll be comfortable." She rolled her eyes, feeling along the wall for any kind of light switch but not finding anything.

Turning around to leave, Sen was stopped dead as she bumped into something rough at eye level. As she stumbled back, she blinked and looked up realizing she was staring into two big green eyes on an ash black, reptilian face. The body was somewhat muscular, two arms armed with three claws and two reptilian feet as well, but its head and jaw were huge! As were the rest of this creature, only after grasping his height did Sen realized the thing she'd bumped into was just its snout!

The creatures blank expression suddenly grew in a wide smile, hands flying up into the air, "She booped the snoot!" The voice was male, and filled with childish joy.

Not that Sen was registering that, "AAAAAAAGH!" Her scream filled the room as she stumbled back to put some distance between them frantically.

The Digimon before her flinched back in surprise as she screamed, looking nearly as frightened as Sen was for a moment, "Oh no... I did the bad thing again." He muttered sadly, "I know! Tsukaimon! Tsukaimon will know what to do!" Turning around, he closed the door to the room and trotted off, heavy footsteps getting quieter with each passing second.

Sen stared at the door for a moment, taking in deep breaths as she registered what had just happened, _"That was a Digimon!?"_ She mentally screamed, not realizing how life like it would be. Before she shook her and snapped out of it, _"Wait, he said something about bringing someone else here? I need to get out of here before they get back!"_ She decided quickly, pushing open the door and heading for the inns exit.

As Sen pushed it open, she didn't see the large Digimon anywhere, "Geez, either he went out a different entrance or he's really fast."

Either way, no time to dawdle. She made way for the stairs to get away from here, fearing what those Digimon might want with her. She didn't even realize there would be any Digimon left here. Weren't they all transferred to that new game that replaced Digimon Online? Maybe these Digimon were left behind, or appeared after the game was shut down?

Continuing down a few sets of stairs, Sen eventually reached grass at the edge of the park. Not seeing anyone else around, she figured this might be a good place to hide for the time being. The massive tree in the center would give her cover from anyone watching at the top of the stairs. Once beneath it, she sighed heavily and made her way to a bench, "This sucks..." She muttered, before her eyes shifted towards the waters edge.

Realizing she was a little thirsty, Sen stood up and moved towards it. The surface was smooth like glass, crystal clear. She could see all the way to the bottom, no movement at all. Not paying it much mind, she knelt down and cautiously put her hands into the water.

"Ngh!" She gasped, though her hands slid into the water with ease, there were no ripples at all. She slowly lifted her hands out, cupping some of the clear liquid, "This is... Too weird." Though the stuff in her hand felt like water, the surface before her had a chunk taken out of now where her hands had scooped it. Unsure if she should risk drinking it, she dropped it back into place and stood up, "Maybe I should try one of those stores... I'll just have to look out for-"

Sen stopped in her tracks as she turned around spotting a large, menacing figure staring down at her. It was another Digimon alright, but this one was far more intimidating that the weird one she'd seen earlier. He stood at least Eight Feet tall, maybe more, reptilian in appearance with a powerful tail resting behind him. He wore green military style pants, with various plates of armor on his shoulders, knee caps and a metal plate over the top of his angular head that ended in a sharp horn. Both feet had two forward facing talons along with a heel spike, and his hands had three long razor sharp claws with binding between them.

Though Sen couldn't see his eyes because of that plate, his weird red hair sticking out the back was standing on end for a moment. She remained silent, unsure if she should try to run, but fearing her legs wouldn't obey if she tried. The silence between them was broken, as the reptilian Digimon sniffed the air, raising his snout a bit. Before the bristling hair on the back of his neck began to lower.

"Not... Virus." He grumbled in a deep, gravelly voice. Before he started walking towards the water, seeming to ignore her completely. The creature dropped to his hands and knees at the edge, before burying his head in the water.

Sen watched with wide eyes, as the creature took several large gulps before pulling his head out, _"Guess it's... Safe?"_ Sen swallowed dryly, turning slowly back towards the water, _"Okay... Okay relax, if this thing wanted to hurt me it would have done it already... Right? Yeah."_ She reasoned, slowly kneeling by the edge. She scooped up another handful and brought it to her lips, slowly swallowing the crystal clear water.

It tasted cool and refreshing, a welcome sensation given her current stress levels.

"Hrrngh!?" The Digimon suddenly shot up to its feet, sniffing the air, head whipping around from side to side, "Virus..."

Sen looked at him confused, "Virus?" She repeated, _"Like a computer virus? I guess this is a video game... Is he some kind of virus cleaning Digimon?"_

"There she is!" A familiar voice sounded, as that large black lizard came running down the stairs at the far end of the park. Sitting on his head was yet another Digimon, this one much smaller and... Honestly, Sen had to admit it was pretty cute.

Resembling a guinea pig with light gold eyes, ears that looked like bat wings, and a short stubby tail. Its underside was a pale white color, while its back and head were purple, "Great," It had a higher pitched, female voice, "But she's right next to that maniac Strikedramon."

"Maniac?" Sen repeated, looking to the larger Digimon just a few feet to her right. Nearly flinching as she saw him baring his fangs and lowering into a fighting stance, snarling like a dog about to bite, "Eeek!" She yelped, scooting back a bit across the ground away from him.

"Virus... Must, destroy!" He suddenly broke into a dead sprint for the two smaller Digimon across the park.

The small purple one fluttered its ears, which _were_ wings evidently, and took flight, "Do the thing **B**!"

"Okay!" The big black skinned reptile suddenly inhaled deeply, head rolling back a bit, "Pepper Breath!"

The last thing Sen was expecting, was to see that big headed dinosaur Digimon spit out a massive fire ball. And perhaps just as surprising, was the fact that when it hit Strikedramon, the scary looking Digimon was blasted right off his feet and went flying. It hit the ground hard and tumbled to a stop by the water.

"H-Holy crap!" Sen cried out, registering what was happening as they began fighting.

Strikedramon rose to his feet, wiping his mouth, "Hrrr... Virus!" He stomped one foot, and the red hair on the back of his head and neck burst into flames. Though instead of red and yellow, the fire was blue and white giving a strange pure feeling in the air around him, "HAAAAH!" He threw back his head and roared, the metal plates on its body were burning, turning red hot before actually catching fire as he broke into a made dash for his opponents.

"Purple Haze!" The small, flying purple Digimon shouted, breathing out a thick purple fog in Strikedramon's path. It didn't seem to slow him down though, the furious creature charging straight in.

Sen watched with growing interest, hearing nothing within the cloud aside from snarling and footsteps. She nearly jumped, when Agumon and his purple companion came running out the far side grinning like a couple kids as they ran up to her, "Come on, before his sense of smell returns!" The smaller one ordered, waving for her to follow.

"W-Wait, what? Why are you fighting!?" Sen questioned, getting to her feet finally.

"Because we're virus types and he's an idiot," She answered quickly, "Now lets go!"

"Uh oh." Agumon muttered, turning around as the fog started to drift away, "Too late..."

"Crap..." Tsukaimon grumbled, "Alright no problem, we've beaten him before lets just-"

"HRAAAAH!" Strikedramon roared and started charging them wildly as soon as his sense of smell came back.

"Alright human do as I say and you might live!" The little purple one ordered, "Do you have a- HEY!"

Sen wasn't going to be a part of this so as soon as Strikedramon went on the attack, she bolted. Running along the waters edge back towards the buildings, "Good luck! I believe in you!" She shouted back at them, not planning to stick around and see what happened between them. But as she ran along the edge, she noticed something, a sound that hadn't been present before. Coming to a stop, she looked to her right, the water was no longer stagnant, it was starting to move?

Sen was about to keep moving, when a sudden gust of wind blew through the area. She whipped around trying to cover herself so nothing was blown off, but as it came to a stop in the form of a gentle breeze, she noticed that there were no sounds of fighting either. Looking back towards the Digimon, Sen was confused to see all three of them were staring off into the distance, beyond the city's edge far to the east.

"I-Impossible..." Tsukaimon muttered, as Strikedramon walked up beside her and Agumon.

Light began to breach the horizon, color began returning to the world around them as the morning sun began to rise, "Sun... Sunlight." Strikedramon muttered, all aggression seeming to vanish.

"But... Why now?" Agumon asked sounding confused. Maybe Agumon was too slow to get it, but Strikedramon and Tsukaimon knew the answer instantly. And Sen visibly flinched, when both of them turned to look at her.

The young girl swallowed nervously, "Wh-What? Its just the sunrise..."

"Uh, yeah," Tsukaimon scoffed in response, "The first in probably, I don't know... A hundred years?!"


	3. No Other Options

"So time moves faster here?"

"Yeah," Tsukaimon nodded her head, landing on top of Agumon so she didn't have to keep flapping, "A year in the human world is something like twenty here."

Sen scratched her, feeling more confused than ever now, "But the sun rising... Why hasn't that happened in all that time?"

"When servers shut down," It was Strikedramon's turn to speak, "When humans all logged off, time stopped moving... Even though we all... Persisted, wind did not blow, sun did not rise, water did not flow..."

Sen looked towards the buildings she'd passed by before. Everything was so vibrant and colorful now, it looked so peaceful and nice, "So when I... Logged in, the gears all started turning again." She muttered more to herself than to them.

"Everything is colorful now!" Agumon beamed, running over to some nearby flowers and bending over to sniff them, nearly throwing Tsukaimon off his head in the process.

Sen sweatdropped a bit, as Tsukaimon fluttered into the air to regain her composure, "What is his deal?" She asked bluntly, "He seems to behave a lot... Differently, than you two."

"He's an idiot," The fluttering purple Digimon rolled her eyes, "But he's also incredibly strong, so I let him follow me around... Since we're getting to know each other, I'm Tsukaimon, he's BlackAgumon but I usually just call him Agumon or B, and-"

"Strikedramon," The larger Digimon grunted, narrowing his eyes at the two smaller ones, "Sun rising slowed me down... But still Virus." He growled lowly, fangs starting to show again.

"H-Hey now, no need to get fussy!" Tsukaimon waved her tiny arms, "Come on, this is cause for celebration! We should... Find some food and enjoy the fact we get to see the sun!" She offered.

"I-I'm Sen, by the way," The human greeted somewhat nervously, "And uh... Yeah food sounds pretty good." She hadn't exactly had the chance to eat before storming out of her house today.

Strikedramon turned attention to her briefly, staring down at Sen before he grunted, "Hrr... Do whatever you want... I will give you two a pass this time..." Before he turned around and walked off back towards the stairs leading up into the city.

As the purple Digimon sighed in relief, Sen quirked an eyebrow, "He's kind of... Anti-social, isn't he?" She noted, _"Not that I'm one to talk..."_ Before looking back to both of them, "So Tsuki- er wait no, what was it again?"

"Tsukaimon." She answered, rolling her eyes, "And yes, he is... We scuffle with him pretty often, he sniffs out and hunts virus types."

"Yeah I was gonna ask exactly what he meant by that," Sen added, walking over to a bench beneath the large tree and sitting down, "You two are... Viruses?"

"Its an attribute, every Digimon has one," She explained, fluttering over, "You're either Virus, Vaccine or Data."

"Is it rude to say you're a lot smarter than I'd expect from a flying purple guinea pig?" Sen questioned a bit sarcastically.

"I don't know, is it rude to say you're a lot meaner than I'd expect a human girl all alone in a land full of monsters to be?"

"Fair point," Sen chuckled. She kinda liked this one, she wasn't turned away by Sen's jaded behavior. Meanwhile, Agumon was rolling in the flowers, basking in the smell and colors, "And uh... What is his deal?"

"You mean why is he huge or why is he a total goober?" Tsukaimon quirked an eyebrow.

Sen blinked, "Goober? Wait, he's huge? I don't get it, he's not even bigger than Strikedramon was."

"He's an Agumon," She scoffed in response, "A normal Agumon would only be like, I don't know, maybe up to your chest."

Sen remembered staring face to face with Agumon, when they'd first met, "Oh..." Yeah B. had at least an entire foot on Sen.

"Yeah, I think its because he's so crazy strong." She explained, landing on the back of the bench so she was closer to eye level with Sen, "But unlike most virus types... He isn't violent at all, I basically have to tell him to fight or he'd probably try hugging Strikedramon."

Sen tried picturing that, and couldn't help but laugh a little, "Wow, yeah he didn't seem at all alarmed by me he just-"

"That's because you Booped the snoot!" Agumon interrupted, rising to his feet with a big grin on his face.

Tsukaimon sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Great, gonna have to listen to that for the next year..."

Sen tilted her head confused, "Yes I... I suppose I did, boop the snoot." Just saying it made her sound silly, but when the words left her mouth Agumon's eyes lit up.

"You're stuck with him now," Tsukaimon spoke before Agumon had the chance, "You realize that right?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sen questioned, looking between them nervously.

"SEN IS FRIEND!" He practically tackled her over the bench, taking her to the ground as his weird arms wrapped around her entire body and squeezed, "More friends!"

"Aaagh! H-Hey! Agumon!" Sen gagged out, as Tsukaimon watched, "C-Can't breathe here buddy, f-friends don't choke their friends! Well, platonic ones don't..."

The small purple Digimon examined them closely, _"Hmm... Maybe she can help us, but she hasn't been registered yet, how? How are we supposed to get stronger without that?"_ Her mind searching for answers before she narrowed her eyes slightly and looked towards the morning sun, _"Oh well, we have a human and that is a start."_

"Okay okay get off!" Sen yelped as she finally managed to push off the big lug, sighing as she caught her breath, "Geez... This place is so weird."

"How did you get here anyways?" Agumon asked, tilting his head.

Bringing Tsukaimon back to reality, "Yeah hang on... The servers were shut down, how _did_ you get here?"

"Well I..." Sen hesitated briefly, "I saw some kind of... Message, I guess?" The more she thought about it, the more she wasn't sure, "Somebody, maybe a Digimon? Told me come to some warehouse... When I got there, I was just kinda messing around and stumbled into a login chamber, next thing I know I'm here." She shrugged, _"Oh man... Dad is gonna be pissed."_ Before her eyes widened in realization, "Hey wait a second!" Standing right up to her feet, "You two, you have to know some way I can log off right? How do I get out of here back to the real world?!"

"You can't just leave," Tsukaimon exclaimed, fluttering back into the air, "You're the whole reason we've got sunshine again! If you logged off... I don't know, time might stop again!"

"But I can't just stay here forever," Sen argued, taking a step back, "Can't you guys just... Find someway to fix it yourselves?" She knew it was selfish, but this was all just a game! And besides they spent the last hundred years in darkness so... They'd be fine, right?

"Oh yeah I'm sure we'll figure it out in the next hundred years," Tsukaimon rolled her eyes, "Geez, I didn't realize humans were so selfish."

"Hey I'm not even supposed to be here!" Sen said defensively, "This is all an accident, I never even liked Digimon when I was younger!"

Agumon looked at her sadly with his big green eyes, "Friend Sen... Doesn't like us?" He asked sadly, mood swinging as the conversation got more heated, "Are you going to leave?"

 _"Yes that's it,"_ Tsukaimon hid a devilish smirk, _"Give her the guilt trip, make her stay!"_

Sen hesitated for a moment, taking another step back, "I just..." Looking in his sad eyes was torture, "Aaagh whatever!" She turned and stormed off, heading for the stairs leading back into the city, "Don't follow me!"

As she walked off, Agumon looked at Tsukaimon worriedly, "We made Sen mad... Is she going to leave?"

Tsukaimon chuckled in amusement, "Don't you worry B, we've got her right where we want her, she isn't going anywhere."

 **. . .**

The moment she started climbing the stairs, Sen was fishing through her pocket for her earbuds and phone. Once they were out, she plugged them in and began to play her music, letting the sounds block out the world around her as she walked along the street. She sighed in relief, the music calming her down as she walked to the end of a large overlook.

Sen could see out over the front portion of the city, the bridge stretching over the wide river and to the green lands beyond. In the darkness before, she could hardly see any of this. And that was how these... These creatures were living for the last one hundred years?

"Ugh!" She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts, _"No... Don't be guilted into this, you are not... Not that person!"_ Sen scolded herself, trying to let the music drown out those ideas.

She made her way to a bench on the overlook, sliding into it and trying to relax as she closed her eyes. Today had been different, to say the least. She rarely had days that were exciting, and a part of her might even admit that despite how scary all this was it had been kind of fun. Sen had never interacted with people so easily as she did these Digimon, not since her mother di-

"Agh!" Sen punched her leg, "Stop it!" Only now realizing her eyes had gotten a bit watery, she quickly wiped them with her hand. The music wasn't helping, after wiping her hand on her pant leg she pulled out the headphones and stuffed them back into her pocket, "No crying, you're a big girl, you don't need to cry." She told herself, trying to shake it off.

"Hrrm... Humans still strange."

 _"Of course I'm not alone here."_ Sen thought and sighed heavily, looking to her right at Strikedramon sitting on the roof of a building beside the overlook. She wasn't going to pay him any mind, before she registered what he said, "Wait, _still?_ " She repeated, looking up at him, "You've met humans before? I thought there haven't been any humans here in like a hundred years or something?"

"Digimon don't age," He grumbled out, "Just grow... Had a partner, he left for new Digimon Game." Strikedramon explained, shaking his head, "Forgot how... Interesting, humans are."

Sen remained quiet for a moment, digesting what he said. Imagining that there were Digimon that had lived not only their entire lives in darkness, but also that they'd known sunlight before the world went dark. _"Is that why he was so struck by the sunrise?"_ She wondered, before looking back at him, "I don't know what to do... I don't know how to go home, but even if I did if I leave, this world will... Go dark again, right?"

Strikedramon finally turned his head towards her, "You don't have obligation to help us, but at same time... No clear way for you to get home, not here anyways." He explained calmly, voice still rough like gravel though, "Maybe somewhere out there... Maybe don't need to decide what to do right now, because there aren't any options."

Sen wasn't expecting such a... Well thought out response, "I... I guess you're right." It was true, even if she wanted to leave there was no way to do that from here as far as she could tell. So whether she wanted to or not didn't matter, she was here and time was moving again, "Thanks, I guess..."

"Hrm..." He grunted simply in response.

Looking back towards the park, Sen scratched the back of her neck nervously, "I suppose... I should go apologize to them too..."

A low growl escaped Strikedramon's jaws, oddly enough Sen wasn't as startled this time. Maybe she was adjusting? "The viruses..."

"Yeah," She answered, looking back at him, "They don't seem bad, why are you so angry at them?" Sen asked curiously, "Tsukaimon said something about you being a Vaccine and them being Viruses but... I'm not quite sure I understand all that yet."

"Programming of my... Of Digimon like me," He answered, taking a mild interest in explaining things to her, "Certain parameters generate aggression, if acceptable... Parameters for those two, are acceptable."

Sen frowned lightly, "So you can't get along with them at all? That kinda sucks..." Her eyes drifted back towards the distant sun, "You'd think with the world being all... Dark or whatever, you'd try to find others that you could be happy around."

"Hmm... That's-"

His words were cut off by the sound of an explosion, both Sen and Strikedramon looked towards the park where smoke was rising. It looked like the tree in the center was on fire, and from here Sen could see two larger figures on the scene. She didn't know what was going on, but had a bad feeling Agumon and Tsukaimon were right in the middle of it.

Every instinct she had told her to steer clear, but something else told her to go, that she needed to be there.

And so she ran, sprinting back towards the park.


	4. Agents of the Kaiser

After leaving Strikedramon behind, Sen started running back to the park. She was afraid of what might have happened, hoping Tsukaimon and Agumon were okay. But as she descended the stairs, her eyes widened spotting two much larger figures near the burning tree.

The taller of the two had a fox face, yellow fur and wore some very strange robes with yin and yang symbols in various places. It was honestly hard to tell if this Digimon was male or female, but it was simply watching as its companion held Agumon and Tsukaimon in place on the ground.

This companion in question had a body only a foot or so taller than Strikedramon, covered in yellow fur with powerful long arms. Its monkey like features and the bone weapon it seemed to be carrying on its back made it clear this was some kind of warrior. The great ape holding down both Agumon and Tsukaimon with ease using his large hands.

"I-I told you we haven't seen anything!" Tsukaimon argued, glaring daggers at Agumon, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"You're lying," A male voice came from the taller one, he sounded sharp and intelligent, "You scroungers know everything that goes on around here, so I will ask you one more time... Where is the human?"

"There is no human!"

Sen ducked down behind a park bench near the stairs, watching the scene unfold before her eyes with growing fear. _"What do they want with me!? Does this have something to do with time moving again? Does that mean these two know about the login room here?"_ She had too many questions and nobody to answer them. Of course, these two new Digimon probably had some of those answers but she wasn't too confident they could have a pleasant conversation.

"Heh," The monkey faced Digimon grunted in a low voice, "You say that, but this big mouth over here sure didn't hesitate to start spitting fire once we brought it up..."

"Grrr..." Agumon grit his sharp teeth, struggling to get up only to be pushed right back down by the big yellow monkey.

The apparent brains of the group sighed shaking his head, "Very well, if you won't tell us willingly... I will harvest your data and look through your memories later." He decided simply, "Apemon, do it."

"About time."

The big brute released the two for a split second before slamming them together with his mighty fists. Both Tsukaimon and Agumon cried out in pain before hitting the ground seemingly stunned and unable to move. Sen herself flinched as she watched, eyes widening with fear as her heart raced, _"I-Is he really going to... Kill them?!"_ She watched in horror as he slowly pulled that big bone club from his back, and just as it was being raised high into the air she moved without thinking, "STOP!"

The taller one looked towards her slowly, holding up a hand for Apemon to stop as his eyes landed on Sen, "Hmm, interesting timing..." He noted, his eyes scanning her over and memorizing every detail, "A child, how strange... But, you will do." He said simply, and took a step towards her, "My name is Taomon, and you'll be coming with us."

Sen instinctively took a step back, "A-And what do you two want with me huh?"

"Oh we'll get to that," He added, a faint smirk crossing his lips, "But that information isn't something everyone needs to know... Apemon, dispose of the witnesses."

"Of course." He chuckled wickedly, and began bringing the club down in full force!

"No WAIT!" Sen stepped forward, holding up a hand as her eyes widened.

"HRAAAAH!" But before the blow could land, a fire covered lizard slammed into Apemon from the flank. Knocking him right off his feet, as Strikedramon landed in his place. The metal plates on his body burning white hot and sizzling as he glared between Taomon and his monkey lackey.

"Strikedramon!" Sen cried out in joy, a rush of excitement coursing through her veins, "Nice save!" A grin of genuine happiness spreading across her lips.

Tsukaimon winced, opening her eyes weakly as she looked up at him, "You... You saved us... Why?"

"Good question," Taomon added, bringing a sleeved hand to his chin. Not at all upset by the Digimon's interference, "You're a Virus Buster, your programming says to destroy Virus types, and yet you defended those ones..."

Strikedramon didn't shift his gaze at all from the two enemy Digimon, as Apemon pulled himself up, "Bastard... I'll club you good for that!"

"Apemon, Vaccine Type..." Strikedramon grunted, sniffing the air.

The monkey blinked, "Huh?"

The metal plates on Strikedramon's body began to heat up once again, "Digivolves from... Shamanmon, Virus Type." The red hair on the back of his head ignited into white and blue flames, "These parameters are... Acceptable!"

Apemon wasn't prepared for Strikedramon's speed, and was run clean through by the burning lizard as the attack landed. Strikedramon carried Apemon right off his feet and slammed him into the wall beside the stairs making Sen yelp in surprise and flinch to avoid debris and flames that went flying. Seeing her opening, the girl completely ignored Taomon and made a mad dash for Agumon and Tsukaimon.

At the same time, Taomon watched with a faint smirk, _"How very interesting..."_

"Are you guys okay!?" She asked, sliding to a stop beside the fallen Digimon.

"Ugh... Not really." Tsukaimon groaned as she rolled off of Agumon, "Don't suppose you have a plan other than bringing in the maniac?"

"I have a plan and its called improv!" She answered, picking up Tsukaimon and tucking her under one arm, "Up and at'em Agumon we've gotta go!" Offering him a hand, but doubting she'd actually be able to pull him up.

The dinosaur digimon sat up slowly, looking at her and seeming to forget all about any injuries as he smiled brightly, "Friend came back!" Springing to his feet quickly.

"Yeah we can celebrate later," Sen said hastilly, looking around for another exit as Strikedramon and Apemon tumbled across the grass. Tearing up the dirt and leaving scorch marks everywhere while struggling to overpower one another, "We need another exit!"

"There are two exits to this park," Taomon spoke up suddenly, smirking as he looked down at them both, "And both are behind me, so what will you do Human?" He asked, "I am most curious to see what choice you make... Fight, or run?"

Her bravado was faltering, as she looked up at the taller figure. Maybe it was his height, or the commanding presence, but she knew he was powerful. More powerful than Strikedramon at least, and definitely stronger than these two. They needed a way out of here, and fast!

 _"The river!"_ She realized, eyes widening. Her eyes darted towards the bridge, the river ran directly under it. If they could just find a way climb up there, "I choose!" She shouted suddenly, raising her voice. Taomon quirking an eyebrow at her sudden intensity, "TO FIGHT! Tsukaimon use that Purple Haze!"

"On it!" The smaller digimon answered with a grin, jumping up and inhaling deeply before she unleashed that thick purple fog. It quickly started spreading across the park between them and Taomon.

The Ultimate level digimon blinked in surprise, not expecting her to choose combat. Nor was he expecting that rookie level to obey her, "You think you can land a sneak attack on me?!" He scoffed, slashing a hand through the air after producing a small paper talisman from his sleeve. The fog was blown away with a gust of wind, Taomon's eyes widening to see they were nearly at the rivers edge already, _"A trick!?"_

"Come on! Run!" Sen shouted, urging the injured Digimon onward as she ran, "We can ride the current to outside the city!" But another crash made her slide to a halt, looking back towards the fighting, "Strikedramon! Come on!" She cried out to him, as he slammed Apemon through the burning tree trunk with a brutal throw, "We've gotta go!"

"Your quick thinking is impressive." Sen felt a chill run down her spine, as Taomon's shadow loomed over her as if he'd appeared out of nowhere, "But you will not escape me." He added, before holding out a talisman in front of Sen. The symbols on the paper lit up yellow, unleashing a powerful burst of electricity.

"Aaaagh!" She cried out, feeling it coursing through her before she was thrown back to the ground. Her entire body hurt, and her limbs wouldn't respond, like she had gone numb, _"I-I can't move!"_

"That should silence anymore scheming." Taomon said coldly, reaching down to grab her.

Before a small swirling orb of light appeared over her stunned body. The center was orange and white, while three smaller blue orbs orbited around it slowly.

Taomon's eyes widened, "Impossible..."

"Registration... Completed."

The automated voice sounded from the orb, robotic in nature and partially distorted. Taomon hesitated for a moment, before a bright light caught his attention. Raising his arms, he practically caught the massive fireball Agumon had fired off at him, "Hngh! A bit more powerful than I expected," He grunted, holding back the flame, "But no matter, this is-"

"Dark Twister!" A typhoon of black wind struck the fireball as well, the intense gust amplifying the flames! Tsukaimon flashing a smug grin as she hovered above BlackAgumon.

Taomon's eyes widened, looking back at Sen, _"At this distance-"_ He pulled back one hand, aiming it at her before another Talisman appeared.

Sen braced herself for the attack, closing her eyes tightly and expecting more pain. But before any could be felt, a massive explosion sounded. Agumon's fireball exploding as it made contact with Taomon fully, powered up by the winds Tsukaimon created. Strangely enough, Sen didn't feel any pain as the fire washed over her, none of it even made contact with her skin. As if it were redirected by an unseen force.

Taomon appeared a short distance away, panting lightly. His high and mighty posture in shambles, robes singed and a few embers persisting, "To use such a reckless attack with her so close," He muttered, wincing in pain, "If I hadn't shielded her..."

"Partner Registration... Completed."

Sen winced as she looked up at the orb, feeling her movement returning ever so slowly. But more confused than anything by the orbs flickering and random words. Whatever questions she had would need to wait, Taomon was still standing and looking far less polite than he had before. Strikedramon finally arrived at her side, taking a stand between her and Taomon.

He was a little beat up, but still appeared ready to fight, "Will protect..."

"Apemon!" Taomon barked loudly, glaring daggers at the battered monkey, "If you're done laying around, I could use some help here..."

"Uuugh... R-Right boss," He grumbled forcing himself up and shambling over, "Lets... Lets club'em good!"

Taomon narrowed his eyes, "You've taken too much damage, pathetic." He scoffed before holding up a new talisman. The symbols glowing bright green, a veil of emerald energy swirling around them before their injuries were cured in an instant, "Ah, much better."

"That's not good." Tsukaimon said, hovering beside Strikedramon's right while Agumon stood at his left.

"No fair!" Agumon whined, "We can't do that!"

"It was a valiant effort," Taomon said with after releasing a small sigh, "You certainly surprised me, but this game of ours is over, you are coming with me back to the Kaiser."

"The Kaiser has no power here!" A new voice cried out, Taomon's head turning back towards the stairs where a number of Digimon had appeared. Several of them looking like BlackAgumon but much smaller, and yellow. A few red reptilian digimon and even a yellow version of Tsukaimon.

"Get out of our city before we make you leave!" A larger blue Digimon with big fish lips and fins ordered as he blasted out of the water nearby, wielding a harpoon.

Taomon silently cursed, as Apemon looked around confused, "Seems we took too long, turn a few lights on and all the moths come fluttering back in..."

Sen cringed in pain as she sat up, "Ow... Who... Who are they?"

"Digimon that inhabited city," Strikedramon grunted, looking between them, "Agumon, Guilmon, Patamon, Divermon... Even Gargomon came back." Seeing the mad rabbit spooling up his machine guns.

"Why?" Sen asked, leaning on Agumon for support as she stood up, "Why now?"

"Because you turned on the server." Tsukaimon finished with a smirk. Flying forward closer to Taomon, "So what will you do, Taomon?" Deciding to mock him with his own condescending words, "I am most curious to see what choice you make, fight or run?"

His brow furrowed as he glared at her, "You got lucky this time, but the Kaiser will not let this city stand so long as it hides her..." Looking to Apemon, he nodded, "For now we depart, but you'd best consider joining the right side if you wish to survive." Holding up a talisman, a ring began to appear beneath them with blue lights. His eyes locking onto Sen, "And if you want to go home."

Before they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait, what?" Sen blinked, before stumbling forward, "Ow, ow ow, it still hurts." She whined, trying to shake off the pain. It didn't feel like anything was actually broken or damaged, she was just sore from the convulsing she'd done while being electrocuted.

Tsukaimon sighed in relief as they vanished, watching as the Digimon at the stairs began running towards them, "Lets get you to a bed, I'm sure Gatomon will be happy to open up the Inn again..."

Strikedramon was already leaving, Sen saw him walking off and smiled, "Hey! Strikedramon! Thanks..."

He stopped, turning his head halfway before nodding, then continuing on his way.

Though she still had plenty of questions, for now Sen would hold onto them. And just enjoy the fact that for the moment, she was safe...

* * *

 **Aaaand that's everything in my files for this story. I'm glad I finally got it out here and I hope anyone that stuck with it enjoyed. I don't really have huge aspirations to continue this, but if you really liked it please let me know. I certainly wouldn't mind having another side project to work my brain over lol**

 **And I'm replying Digimon World 3 atm so hey maybe the time is right? Idk, just let me know if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


End file.
